Mezcla Rara de Parejas
by cabaret69
Summary: Hola no se que locura me dio, que he comenzado este nuevo Fic 100 amoroso donde las parejas no son nada parecido a lo leido antes, son aquellas que nunca imaginaste juntas. LEMON! señores no para niños!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es mas que nada un relato de lo que nunca pasaría por su cabeza, a lo que se me hace original y pa entretenerlos un poquitín le puse mucho LEMON , disfrutenlo!...

/ Usen la imaginación y quedarán 0.0 /

**HERMIONE**

Enojada y enfadada, Hermione azotó el libro en la mesa, llamando la atencion de los de su alrededor ".-¡Es un pobre idiota!.-"murmuró cuando de mala gana abrió el libro, comenzó a leer un poco, pero se dió cuenta que la cara de Ron no se le borraba facilmente de la vista"-.Idiota, idiota.-" repitió para si misma, ".-¿¿Como es posible que diga eso?.-"se preguntó mientras apretaba las manos con furia. La entreceja le dolía de apretarla tanto y tenzaba la mandibula apretando los dientes, su tenso cuerpo no soportaba el enojo que traía ensima.

Un caballero de lado suyo le miró con un poco de preocupación, ella le miró de re-ojo y enseguida volteó a su libro, pero el hombre no le apartaba la mirada de ensima, tenía un poco se inseguridad en si mismo pero mantenía ambos ojos puestos en Hermione, con extrema discreción le preguntó en voz baja ".-Está todo bien?-.", Aquella sorprendida de por primera vez oir su voz y ademas por su extraña preocupación volteó lentamente a verle.

".-No te importa-."contestó de mala gana esperando que se trate de una ofenza, El caballero corpulento se levantó de su silla, luego caminó hacia donde Hermione, corrió la silla y se sentó en ella ".-No soporto ver a la mas bella criatura del castillo enojada, así que no puedo evitarlo, me importa demaciado-."Dijo con una nunca escuchada ni imaginada voz sensualmente baja y amable, a la que la griffindor dejó callada, dudando que hacer logró decir algo amable pero a la vez cortante ".-Tengo problemas, gracias por la preocupaon, pero prefiero no hablarlo-."

".-Si no es ahora, ¿Como esperabas sentirte mejor?-."

".-Escucha, no eres la persona indicada para escuchar mis problemas-."

".-No veo a la persona indicada ande aqui presente -."

".-No me puedes obligar a decirte nada, NO QUIERO HABLAR, dejame en paz! -."

".-No puedo, ahora estoy imbolucrado y como buen caballero, estoy obligado a sacarte aunque sea una sonrisa-."

".-Caballero ,¿tu? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bien ja me hiciste reir, ahora LARGO-."

".-Distinguido y peculiar pero ¡sí, caballero, el unico que se atrevió a consolar a una damisela triste-."

".-1 no estoy triste, estoy e n o j a d a, 2 eres el unico metiche que se mete en lo que no le incumbe y 3 ¡No iré a contarte mis problemas para que corras a decirle a Malfoy, Goyle.-"

".-Como buen caballero no tengo memoria para contar las lagrimas de una mujer, el enojo es una deribacion de la tristeza y finalmente me preocupas mucho, no quiero saber nada si no quieres decirlo, pero si quiero hacerte sentir mejor-."

".-¿y desde cuando esa preocupación?-."

".-Desde siempre-."

".-QUE?-."

".-Si desde que vi que eras una niña sumamente valiente, sencilla , con caracter y con mucha inteligencia-."

".-No se que pretendes con esto pero...-"

".-Se que lees muchas novelas muggles y magicas me gustaría que compartamos opiniones, quiero distraerte de tus problemas y de hablar algo interesante -."

".-Tu lees cosas muggles-."

".-Soy fanatico-."

Unas horas despues ambos se encontraban lado a lado, riendo de todo lo que pasaba, era extraño pero Hermione por primera vez se sintio ampliamanete cómoda y con un igual a su lado...

".-La literatura Magica tiene una grave falta de contenido literario a comparación de la Muggle-."

".-Exactamente eso pienso, Una obra de Lokchart no puede ser comparable con Shakespiare-."

".-Bueno una obra de Lokchart no es comparable ni con el que escribió Condorito-."

".-Jajajaja-."

Entre las risas de esta griffindor despeinada y este corpulento Slytherin la bibliotecaria llegó a interrumpir

".-Ya es tarde, es hora que regresen a sus salas comunes-."

Ambos se vieron uno al otro con agrado

".-Muchas gracias disfruté la platica-."

".-Por nada, gracias por hablar con migo, sabes con mis amigos no puedo hablar nada de esto, ellos no para de hablar de vanalidades magicas-."

".-Sé que es eso, siento como si.-"

"".-Estubiera hablando con niñitos-."" dijeron a la vez y una sonrriza se dibujó en ambos

".-Quiero seguir platicando-."

".-Yo tambien-."

".-Conozco de un buen lugar.-"

".-Yo te sigo.-"

Entre la malesa del patio, ambos se escurrieron a un buen y seguro lugar, se protegieron del ojo ajeno entre los pinos y comenzaron a reir de nerviosismo

".-Siempre pensé que odiabas a los sangresucia-."

".-Siempre pensé que odiabas a los sangrepura-."

De nuevo se vieron uno al otro

No lo quería aceptar, pero era verdad, Hermione sintió el corazón acelerado con esa mirada de Goyle sobre ella , le miró atentamente y tan cerca como nunca en su vida lo imaginó, no le veía pateticamente gordo, feo, estupido y perrito faldero de Malfoy como antes, ahora le veía inteligente, comprensivo, con un cerebro y criterio, amable, tierno , culto y extrañamente apuesto, como un osito de peluche.

".- ¿Que estas pensando? -." Preguntó el chico en voz baja rompiendo el silencio

".- De lo extraño que era esto -." Respondió ella sin apartarle la vista

".- Que acaso, ¿¿Es extraño que dos personas que tienen algo en común esten juntas? -."

De nuevo ella le vió, no era tan guapo como Ron, tan famoso como Kurm, pero era mucho mas compatible, el primero en entender sus chistes y sus sentimientos, no lo controló, le miró aquellos carnosos labios tan a su alcance, y sus labios comenzaron a llenarse de una necesidad de un cariñoso contacto, su corazón se aceleró, sus manos le sudaban y su mirada cada vez se perdía en la de Goyle, no lo resistió mas, sabía que quería hacerlo, sin pensar en futuras consecuencias, así que acomodó ambas manos en las grandes mejillas del chico y se acercó inclicando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, mientras sus labios se abrian ligeramente y se inchaban para besarle en los del chico.

Goyle por otro lado parecía leer la mente de la chica, cerró sus ojos y la abrazó delicadamente cobijandola con sus brazos (N.A. Que miedo que te abrace Goyle! TE APLASTA).

Hermione sintió por primera vez la sensación de un hombre fuerte que le protegería de todo y estaría segura con él tanto de cuerpo como de alma y mente. Le besaba delicadamente, de manera mas tierna que apasionada y por alguna razón no quería despegarse del momento y separó sus labios abrasandolo fuertemente mientras descansaba en su hombro.

El le acarisiaba la espalda, lo que ella sintio como cariñosamente exitante, no sabía como pensarlo correctamente, pero todo le hacía dirigir un pensamiento a algo nunca explorado para ella , SEXO.

Se separó de él tomandole las manos, dirigió una de sus manos hacia su busto, por debajo de su gabardina, el chico se le quedó viendo sorprendido, no muy seguro de lo que pasaría, Hermione tampoco estaba segura, pero tan solo quería responder a la necesidad de su cuerpo que sentía en ese momento, tan incontrolablemente que no sabía como pararlo.

El chico le llenó de confianza cuando comenzó a acariciarla suavemente y la recostó comodamente sobre le pasto, le llenó tambien de exitantes besos en el cuello y luego apartó sus manos de su busto, para tomarle las manos.

Hermione tenía aun la necesidad, necesitaba mucho mas contacto masculino, estaba justo con la persona perfecta (N.A PRRRF! JAJAJAJA! ¿perfecta?) para ofreserle todo su virgen cuarpo. Así que dirigió una de las manos de Goyle hacia su muslo mientras que la otra la apretaba con fuerza al calor de un calido beso mucho mas apasionado.

Goyle entendiendo a la perfeción el lenguaje sexual, le logró meter mano entre las pantis blancas, sintiendo una belloza zona pubica y luego un punto en la que Hermione sintió tan bien que un gemido salió de su boca.

Lo notó la griffindor, él tenia un abultado miembro queriendo salir de su pantalón, y ¿por que negarselo, le desabrochó el pantalón , en un breve momento, el chico se bajó los pantalones y sus truzas, mientras que ella se retiró completamente las pantis.

Goyle era obeso y sudaba como manguera, pero eso no le impidió montar a Hermy sobre él con una gustoza sonrrisa de la chica, mientas él le agarraba por la cintura y ella por el cuello a él, ambos cuerpos se conectaron,una delgada mujer y un obeso hombre entrelazados, uno al otro ofresiendose cariño y amor.

Mientras dos cuerpos vibraban tras las hojas un tercer sujeto escuchó a lo lejos ruidos y se acercó a ver de donde provenían, un conjunto de arbustos se sacudían energicamente y sacó una acertada conclucíón al momento, SNAPE hizo un movimiento con la varita para apartar los arbustos protectores de la pareja y atrapar la escena del crimen juns

justo en un moemnto Kodak.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0Oooooo...

Si ¿asqueroso, ¿repugnante?... no se pero pus es lo que nunca les hubiera cruzado por la mente y es lo que importa jajajajajajaja no saben la risa que me daba al escribir esto. Tendremos una pareja diferente por chapter cada vez mas raras e inimaginables jajajajaja si quieren un Slash pidanlo siempre y cuando no involubre a Draco-Harry/Harry-Snape ni y Dios nada nada que imvoluvre a Vernon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snuffle's Girl**Gracias por tu Review! Si eso es lo que pretendía que la gente sequede sin palabras jajajaja

**gabrielita**: Muchas gracias, si mira que me encantó la idea de un Luna /Snape y lo voy hacer, pero en otro fic mucho mas independiente de ellos dos. Mas desarrollada la pareja, por que ambos personajes me facinan demaciado como para solo darlos 1 capitulo.

**dore-malfoy**: Hola! En mis pensamientos mas terribles apareció, solo como curiosidad jeje solo quería algo mas original por que Hermi ya la han emparejado hasta con Filch… Goyle era el que faltaba

**Aeka-Snape** : HOOO muchas gracias preciosa! Me levantaste el día GRACIAS! Muñecota muchas gracias! Si repugnante! Jejeje

_Haré parejas menos repugnantes se los prometo con mi mano derecha levantada y la otra sobre el pecho! No involucraré mas a sujetos desagradables y gordos! Jajajajajaja! _

Segundo chap.

**/R o n/**

El chico estaba fúrico a punto de romper a patadas todo lo que se le ponga delante. No quería llorar, un que sintiera la garganta desgarrarse y la sangre acumularse en su cara… ¡No iba a llorar! …

Ahora que lo sabía Hermione y su amor por el estupido, maldito, obeso, mandril de mierda, cerebro de babosa, cerdo slytherin… ¡Goyle!.

Aquel engendro de grasa le había quitado la mujer que quería no lo podía creer… no lo quería creer… imposibilitado a pensar en otra cosa recordó la botella de Martel que Dean había escondido en su maletín para el día de la graduación que debieron haber tenido el año pasado, cuando Hogwarts con justa razón cerró.

Esculcó aventando toda la ropa del chico moreno por todos lados y por fin la vio, ahí estaba, gritándole que le tomara, con un hermoso azul brillante donde su rostro triste se reflejaba alargadamente.

Dio un trago y sintió como la garganta le quemaba ligeramente y le dejó un aliento alcohólico apestado rondando en la garganta, luego dio un trago mas mucho mas duradero, la garganta ardía como tomar gusanos quemadores e ignoró de nuevo ese quemazón y como si fuera obligación tomó de un solo golpe la botella entera, teniendo una hoguera en el cuello, se sentía levemente mejor.

Al pararse sintió como si fuera a vomitar, luego tubo un severo mareo y la vista comenzó a nublarse como si tuviera una pomada sobre sus pupilas. Las lágrimas le quemaron la cara sin darse cuenta. "Hermione, quizás me esté dando celos" pensó iluminándosele la mente "Si, me está dando celos, me ama y se muere por que le ame también… ella será mía"dijo en voz fuerte u galleada "mía solo mía" repitió imponente y se trató de parar, sin darse cuenta estaba tirado en el piso.

Decidido a ir con ella fue caminando (bueno… tambaleando mejor dicho) a la biblioteca, donde Hermione estudiaba como costumbre.

Salió de la sala común, un par de miradas le vieron de mala gana por su estado ebrio, se quitó la corbata y pensó "Ella no pudo haberse acostado con ese mastodonte por gusto" cayó sin querer por una escalera y de nuevo se levantó "Ella necesite que la complazcan, yo la complaceré" antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a unos pasillos de la biblioteca con ideas bajas y perturbadoramente sucias rolandole la cabeza.

-Weasley, donde habéis dejado tu cepillo… ¿lo tuviste que vendar para comer?- Dijo burlonamente Pansy que estaba recargada en la pared y viendo el cabello de Ron ahora largo hecho un desastre.

Ron le vio con odio, a duras de pararse sin tambalearse, le repudiaba Pansy, Draco… cualquier Slytherin conectado con Goyle. Pero al verla bien, no la notó como antes, quizás los maravillosos efectos del alcohol la hizo parecer mucho mas bella. Ese cabello negro en combinación con el verde y la tez blanca le había bien, y no se diga la figura de diosa. Se le acercó lentamente

-Aléjate Weasley- Dijo aquella enojada

Pero este pelirrojo ni le escuchó solo siguió sus impulsos hormonales que le agitaban como nunca y rudamente le beso los labios, sintiendo ese beso 10 o 20 veces mejor que cualquiera que haya dado antes, "el alcohol hace sentir fascinantes los besos"

-¿Que estas haciendo? Sabes a alcohol sangre sucia inmundo- Dijo espantada y horrorizada.

Ron seguía pensando en que tan maravilloso había sido el beso y jaló del brazo a Pansy a pesar que la chica forcejeaba asustada.

Los deseos de un borracho no son fáciles de apaciguar con los imploros de un ajeno… ahora solo importaba él, Ron, sus impulsos, sus demonios, sus necesidades de hombre, era lo que le cruzaba por la mente que le haría sentirse mejor, ya había sufrido bastante con lo de Hermione, ahora su mundo necesitaba algo de felicidad, necesitaba el cuerpo de Pansy.

-Siempre, lo he pensado, eres hermosa- mintió Ron con tono alcohólico y la chica quedó boquiabierta y antes de decir algo, Draco se acercó a la escena agarrado de la mano de su pareja.

Pansy le vió pensativa y en un escuezo por darle algo de celos, tomó del cuello a Ron y le besó apasionadamente, luego buscó a Draco con la mirada para ver a este alejarse rápidamente junto a su pareja que miraba boquiabierta la escena.

Apunto de vomitar por besar al borracho Pansy se separó con enfado, pero Ronald no le soltaba de la cintura y no le dejó irse… ella intentó de nevo irse… pero el chico no la dejaba ponía mas fuerza en atraparla, ella le dio una cachetada, pero él seguía insistente en su cintura. Luego la rodeó con sus brazos sobre su panza y levemente cargándola la llevó a un aula vacía, sin uso desde hace varios años ignorando sus pataleos y sus gritos frenéticos.

La tumbó sobre el piso brutamente

-Aléjate Weasley, porfavor aléjate-suplicó asustada con muchas lagrimas, mientras buscaba su varita mágica en su túnica

Ron le detuvo la mano con mas suavidad –Solo esta vez- le dijo en voz baja y seductora- solo esta vez y nadie lo sabrá- le volvió a decir en el oído

-No, Weasley por favor- dijo al punto del llanto.

-Te amo- le dijo soltando una lagrima sobre ella –Rayos te AMO- le repitió viendo a Hermione bajo él

La chica quedó en silencio, un poco inmóvil –No sé que le pudiste ver a ese mierda Slytherin, pero aquí estoy yo, y te amo- Ron volvió a confesar melancólico asegurando que era a Hermione a quien se lo decía.

Pansy por primera vez lo consideró, estaba realmente dolía con lo de Malfoy y su pareja… por quien Draco la había dejado. Quizas esto era lo que necesitaba, un consuelo, aunque sea tan bajo como un Weasley… pero lo necesitaba por salud emocional, dejó de buscar su varita y se entregó a las caricias de las manos de Ron.

Se besaron, uno sobre otro, sin importar la ebriedad de Ron, Pansy dejó que el chico le entregara cariño carnal. Le acariciaba el delgado cuello mientras ella cargaba una postura mucho mas conservadora y solo se estaba acostada sin moverse mucho.

Ron sabía muy bien de lo que tenía ganas y no se hizo de rodeos en pedir permiso en levantarle la falda.

Aquella ahora estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, era virgen y era repentino esto… Ron admiraba su cuerpo, le llenaba de amor con sus manos por que seguía la mala pasada en su cabeza que se trataba de su amiga Hermione.

Pansy por otro lado, pensó que no sería malo, el chico estaba ebrio seguro iba a retribuir consecuencias a aquello.

Para fortuna de Ron esta no sería su primera vez, él ya había lo había experimentado una vez con su compañera y ex novia en el 6to curso. Pero con palabras de la chica, era muy torpe e inexperto.

Se desabrochó el cinto, el botón, se bajó el zippy, y luego se retiró el pantalón, se bajó los boxers y sentó a la Slytherin sobre él y comenzaron a vibrar uno sobre otro. El le besaba el cuello, el hombro, el corazón, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos sobre su despeinada cabellera roja, despeinándola aún más.

Era una experiencia maravillosa, nueva, realmente le había impresionado aquel pelirrojo, era muy excitante verlo medio cuerpo desnudo a pesar que tenía un horrendo aliento a alcohol y le dio gracia recordar al pequeño Ron de primer año, ahora estaba desarrollado con graciosamente pelirrojo púbico.

El chico sumido en sus deseos quería complacer a Hermione, lo mas duro y mejor que se pudiera, ahora era de él y de nadie mas, solo él y la chica de sus sueños, la pegaba contra él como haciéndola penetrar en su corazón. Pero la ebriedad no le hacía mover como él quería, estaba mareado y a punto de vomitar, se rindió ante la poca respuesta de sus nervios corporales y se tumbó en el piso.

Terminó el muchacho, aquella le sangraba su cavidad y antes de que le dijera algo a Ron, este quedó profundamente dormido. Ella se limitó a abrocharle los pantalones, un beso en la mejilla y le dejó abandonado a media aula, dormido con aspecto vagabundezco.

Esta historia salta otra que es la continuación de la primera. ¿Cómo se enteró Ron del amor entre Hermione y Goyle? ¿Quien era la pareja de Draco? TODO Y MAS EN NUESTRO PROXIMO CAPITULO!


End file.
